User talk:QuakingStar
Re: Check this out Okay, now this is pretty good. I've only seen a few of these — the attack and item dictionary — but I didn't know Herms did all of this too. I especially like the Special Attack Index, as it'll make forming movesets so much easier than from memory.—Mina Țepeș 22:33, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :That in and of itself is good information regardless. I figured Third Grade was equal to SSJ2 in terms of sheer power output anyway, since Cell said that Trunks outclassed him while in that state, and the only other similar state to do so was SSJ2 anyway. You can't quite recall what you found awhile ago?—Mina Țepeș 22:54, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :::In which of those links does it give the Third and Second Grade specifications? I'd love to find them so I can source them.—Mina Țepeș 22:55, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Damn that bites. I mean, everything you're saying can be inferred based on the battles; especially in Trunks' case, Third Grade has to be in a similar league to SSJ2 even if it's not exact, given what Cell said about Trunks' power outclassing his. It was just the stamina and whatnot that bit it. I can easily source those from the chapters. Second Grade is what's a little murkier.—Mina Țepeș 23:02, April 4, 2016 (UTC) "This"? Was there a link that was meant to be sent with that?—Mina Țepeș 23:16, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm...this appears to be more of an anime-only databook, (which, while the Daizenshū are, those are at least endorsed by Toriyama). We actually do have "Super Saiyan Fifth Grade" labeled for SSJ2 in it's list of names, though; you can see it by checking the infobox, so it seemed Ten knew about this already, he even sourced it. However, if this isn't a Daizenshū, I wouldn't be 100% comfortable sourcing information from it directly into the body of an article. This why, for example, anything from the GT Perfect Files will be placed into non-canon articles for species and the like.—Mina Țepeș 18:53, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Fusion Here ya go. —Mina Țepeș 19:43, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yes, I have now I'm checking with Ten. How to handle this is a bit confusing; this is an online timeline for the Dragon Ball SSSS site, and I believe it ought to be taken with a grain of salt, because it contradicts not only Minus, but official interviews with Toriyama. I don't believe an online timeline has the right to directly contradict the actual manga we have sitting in front of us, as there is a difference. So, as soon as I check with Ten, I'll see what to do. Because not only does this say Gokū is younger than Minus established him as, it states that Bardock was "blown into the far past"...but then it still tries to say that Jaco exists and Jaco happened. We see in Super that Minus' events do hold true; Tights and Jaco exist and are tangible proof of that. So again, I'll have to check with Ten and see what he says.—Mina Țepeș 10:28, January 23, 2017 (UTC) The starred events are anime only. The lines that do not have stars are manga facts. The only error is that Minus said Goku was in the chamber for 3 years. QuakingStar (talk) 07:15, January 25, 2017 (UTC) DBSS Here is my view, we should add it but not make it the 'official' one we use because it contradicts the manga and the databooks. --[[User:New World God|''NWG'']] 16:58, January 25, 2017 (UTC)